


All for Us

by blui



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Drugs, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Multi, Next Generation, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blui/pseuds/blui
Summary: There are certain burdens that come with being the offspring of famous war heroes, and life itself isn't easy, and don't forget the people that think that the world you live shouldn't be that way and will kill because o that. That's too much to think about. Lets start with a party, shall we? Thank Merlin for the Halloween Masquerade.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Kudos: 1





	All for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or any character mentioned.
> 
> Rated Mature for future sexual themes, violence, drugs and language.
> 
> It's been over 5 years that I don't write fanfic or anything NextGen and Harry Potter related and english is not my first language, so I'm sorry if something is weird. Please leave a review!

1.  
It was a night like any other, not that that meant something, every night was different, different but the same. She could sense the adolescence of that room, a regular adolescence, like anyone else’s, perhaps not that typical, but maybe slight like some.  
As she looked around, she thought that some would state that it was a big room, however, for her, it was just a bedroom. A bedroom with a bed, wardrobe, a desk, and a lot of Quidditch posters. It was a colourful room and a profoundly empty room, even if filled with angst and joy. She sighed in relief that she didn’t live there anymore, for that room was not hers anymore, it belonged to someone else, someone she was once and that was constantly lurking in the corner of her eyes, hiding on edges and cracks and trying to meet her gaze when she looked in a mirror.  
She was visiting. She showed up for dinner with her family; it was an important day for her father; it was the anniversary of his parents’ death. They ate, went to the graveyard to visit their graves, and now she was dressing for a party in her former bedroom.  
For people that lived similar lives to hers, it was a significant and expected party. Made for them especially, so they could have fun and do whatever they wanted. In the lives they lived, everyone noticed everything, everything was important, you had to be careful, anything could become gossip or news. That’s why it was such an important party, that could not happen there, by design, there was a magic agreement that you could only talk about events that occurred at that party if you were part of it and to people that were also there (smalls commentaries about what you thought of it were acceptable, you could say how someone was beautiful or how you enjoy seeing them there, or how it was a wonderful party), so nothing could go out. Only there they could taste what they assumed was freedom.  
That year she was even more excited. It was going to be a fantastic party for she knew the organisers, particularly one, and she knew he, more than anybody, knew how to have fun. He was her best friend, and she trusted Bastian with a good time. He wasn’t doing everything alone. There were truly serious organisations behind those parties, it involved elections and contracts; she knew little, but it was impressive, and for her luck, Bastian adored those sorts of things.  
She placed her hands behind her back and stretched as far as she could, then let her head roll in a clockwise direction, shook her shoulders, and looked in the mirror. She loved the dress she was wearing. It was black, asymmetric; it reached her knees, and it was mostly sheer and lace. She felt good about it. She got it just over a month ago when she went to buy her clothes for the party, for the ball, with her cousins, who were her closest friends.  
As she studied the dress again and smiled. It was gorgeous. She silently cursed herself for not putting on makeup before getting dressed, but now she would not bother to redo all the strings. She grabbed her makeup; that she had bought some enchanted brushes early that year, which made it easy to make the black outlines and gold eye shadow behind it.  
At that moment she noticed a silhouette reflected in the mirror in front of her and turned to the door where her mother was. The red-haired woman leaning gently against the door frame, her eyes scanning her curiously, analysing every detail with a smile on her face, opened her mouth to say something but someone interrupted her, emerging out of the hall and resting his hand on her mother’s shoulder, a tall, thin man with black hair mixed with grey and very green eyes, It was her father. “Wow!” He had a broad smile, “You look amazing!” The father adjusted the glasses on his face “but a little too exposed” he said under his breath.  
Before she could answer, two men entered the room. The two looked similar to each other and her father. They were taller than their father and had dark hair like his, the tallest had short hair, the other had his hair longer, it was up to his chin. This one had green eyes like their father and the other brown eyes, like their mother and her. The green-eyed, Albus, did not wear glasses, unlike the brown-eyed James. They had freckles on their cheeks and looked at her with exaggerated expressions, making faces. “Sometimes I forget that you’re a grown woman,” James frowned.  
“The blokes who work with me don’t let me forget” Albus laughed and James closed his expression to what his brother said “You wouldn’t want her to do the same to you, remember today and where we are going... Besides, it’s also time to get over it” The boy was suddenly silent and looked at his siblings as if they were holding a secret, it wasn’t a secret, they just didn’t need to tell their parents what happened at these parties.  
The father turned to the mother and frowned, she waved her hand at him and grinned, he looked back at his three children “I suppose I’ll go down and check if Teddy and Vic are still there or if they left, I don’t know if I want to know a lot more about what you are going to do” He turned, shook his head and placed two fingers pressing against the middle of his brow.  
Her mother accompanied him with a hand on his lower back, laughing silently. Before turning around the corner of the corridor she said, “You look so gorgeous, Lily! Also, you boys are extremely handsome, I hope you do several things that your father does not wish to know that you do” the father looked at her with an expression of terror, and she laughed out loud.  
Lily looked back at her brothers, both laughing, and chuckled too. Their mother was correct, they were handsome. She went around the bed and pulled three large black velvet boxes and placed them on the desk, and motioned with her hand for her brothers to take them. For her this was the best part of the year, she particularly loved this ball, she adored getting dressed and helping others get dressed. She selected their costumes, and they harmonised. Their robes were black, all the details were gold.  
James took one box in his hands and examined it carefully, then took off the lid, within, wrapped in red silk lining was a golden rabbit mask, it was a highly detailed Venetian mask “Fuck Lil, impressive” said in a low tone and his eyes found hers, she grinned. Under the mask were a brooch and a ring, both gold rabbits.  
“You’re welcome” she replied while showing her brother the tongue.  
While her brothers tried on the masks and exchanged a few words, she sat on the bed to put on her socks and boots and then began putting on her jewellery. She put on the earrings and looked at herself in the mirror, once again smiling. It was amazing to feel beautiful like that. She had ordered the three golden masks and also some jewellery rings for the three of them, earrings for her and brooches for her brothers, all rabbits made of gold with an opaque black gem in place of the eyes.  
She took her mask in her hands and held it against her face; she had ordered enchanted masks; there was nothing in front of her; it was as if the mask existed only for those who see it from the outside.  
“I don’t know how to thank you” Albus analysed carefully the ring on his finger “it must have been expensive, considering all the spells and enchantments placed” she grinned, her brother was studying charms with one of their cousins, he wanted to be the best at what he did and believed that to develop as an Auror he had to study a lot and everything, because of his study sessions, he was every time more capable of recognise enchanted items when faced them. “What’s in them?”  
Before answering, she blinked twice. “I reckon you already understood the mask. It is light as a feather, and it’s invisible to the person wearing it. The ornaments hold an enchantment that will alert us if any of us are in danger. I hope nothing happens, but I don’t know, things seem a little tenser than usual” the brothers looked at each other and nodded “well, their eyes turn red if any of us are in a position that we consider being unsafe” they lived in an incredibly sheltered and protected world, being the offspring of the greatest war hero of his time and arguably of all history reinforced this protection but recent stories and rumours surfaced and these reports were not annoying or defamatory, they were about individuals and groups around the world that were displeased with what their society called peace “Ah! It was mum who gave the money, she insisted on paying for all of our garments” James raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “Let’s get going?”  
Without waiting for her brothers’ replies, she grabbed her cloak that was lying on the bed, placed it over her shoulders, and went down the staircases to the living room, where the Portkey they received along with the invitation was, in a few minutes it would activate.  
When they arrived in the living room they got more compliments, now also from her father godson, and who they considered a brother Teddy, his wife Victoire who was also their cousin, and their small niece, Dorothea who breathed angelically holding the edges of her dress to remark on how lovely they were.  
Albus questioned the couple if they were to attend the ball, they shook their heads and mentioned their one-year-old son who was with them. It had been over two years since they last attended the Halloween ball and Anthony; the toddler was not the true reason, and Lily knew.  
The wall clock said 9:59 pm. She took Albus’ arm; he held the small golden statuette of a Venetian mask along with James, and as soon as the clock struck 10:00 pm she felt a powerful pull in the back of her neck and in a few instants they were somewhere else entirely.  
“My Merlin, I hate Portkeys”


End file.
